harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Haedi Fyre
Haedi Fyre (b. 12 May 2005) is the daughter of Avery Black and Ignus Fyre, She was born in America with her twin brother Wylde Fyre. Haedi has Anti-Social Personality Disorder, often feeling nothing for another person's pain. Her mother and father moved her and her brother to England when they were very young so they'd have a chance to go to Hogwarts. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2016 and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her goal was to be the greatest witch and rule over the Wizarding World believing that the no-maj world would be useless to take over since in her opinion no-majs are useless. 'Early Life' Haedi was born to her half-blood mother and pure-blood father, she had a twin brother named Wylde Fyre. She was born 1 minute before her brother and loves to brag about it, along with her other achievements. Haedi developed her powers at the age of 4 being able to levitate objects with her mind while Wylde did not develop his powers yet, this brought her joy thinking he'd be a squib but she was upset that he got them at the age of 6. She wanted to go to Illvermorny but her mother and father refused trying to explain to her how much fun she'd have at Hogwarts to which she replied that,"School is for learning not fun." 'Hogwarts Years' First Year: Haedi was sorted into Ravenclaw House, while her brother was sorted into Hufflepuff. She called him a "Default" for the entire school year. During this year she was considered to be the smartest and a bit of a know it all, She was liked among her professors except Professor Daniels her DADA professors who was often suspicious of Haedi because of the things she said or did. Second Year: 'Her mother was sent a letter that she had been behaving strangely in her classes and making threats towards her brother and other students, Haedi denied this but Avery warned her to behave or she'd have to punish her. She brushed this off knowing her mother wouldn't do anything, throughout the rest of the school year she was not on good terms with her DADA professor and her house lost the house cup. This angered her, she felt like everything was her brother's fault, though Wylde told her that everything would be okay Haedi threatened his life if Hufflepuff won the house cup next year. '''Third Year: '''As Wylde began to get popular people started to dislike Haedi a lot more, she started to study a lot more thinking that focusing on her goals will make her life seem a little easier. She started to study the dark arts and looked for a spell called a "Ressurection Spell" so she'd be able to bring back anyone she wanted to do her bidding. Wylde offered to help thinking it'd make her feel better, she refused telling him that all he knew how to do was ruin her life. She didn't find the spell but kept looking in secret. '''Fourth Year: '''Haedi spent most of the year looking for the spell, of course she kept her studies up but started to become envious of her brother after he was selected to be in the Slug Club while she wasn't. She ignored him the rest of the year often insulting Wylde in class. '''Fifth Year: '''Haedi perfected the Dark Arts and the Unforgivable Curses which she loved the most, while at Hogsmeade with her brother she used the Cruciatus Curse on an animal before Wylde stopped her. Haedi was upset the her brother had ruined her practice, later on in the year she found out that Professor Daniels had created the Ressurection Spell realizing she had to make a plan to steal it. '''Sixth Year: '''Because of her outstanding grades Haedi was allowed to graduate early, she rubbed this in her brother's face but he didn't care at the moment thinking about his own future. By the middle of her last year she decided she'd work to take over the Wizarding World, she felt that there needed to be a new leader to keep wizards and witches in control, and she knew she'd be perfect for the job. 'Later in Life After Hogwarts Haedi continued to look for the spell, Wylde found out what she wanted to do with the Wizarding World and wanted to stop her before he traveled the no-maj world, they dueled which ended with Haedi using the killing curse on Wylde but because she wasn't powerful enough the curse knocked him unconcious for about a week. Haedi went to Hogwarts to look for the spell after Wylde came back to get away from him, but he followed her. Once they were face to face Wylde demanded to stop or he'd stop her himself, but Haedi taunted him telling him to get his revenge already but knew he couldn't. Wylde told her it's not that he can't it's that he wouldn't. Sick of his kindness she tried to duel him but Professor Daniels and her mother defended him, Haedi lost and went Azkaban. 'Physical Description' Haedi has black hair that she usually keeps straight, she wears it out and dresses in revealing clothing which is usually dark clothing. She stands at 5'5 but grows to 5'6 in her 20s, Haedi wears makeup most of the time except at school. 'Personality' She doesn't have any regards for another person's feelings or pain, Haedi tends to be jealous of her brother whenever he achieved at anything. She valued intelligence and studied day and night to learn more than any other student,whenever she passed her test or exams she made it her duty to brag about her intelligence. 'Magical Abilities' '-The Dark Arts' '-Defence Against the Dark Arts' '-Unforgivable Curses' '-Jinxes/Hexes' '-Charms' 'Relationships' '-Wylde Fyre: Her twin brother whom she she hates ' '-Avery Black: Her mother who tries to take care of her and her brother but fails miserably.' '-Ignis Fyre: Her father who works in America, she didn't hate him but Haedi wasn't fond of him.' '-Professor Daniels: Her DADA teacher who Haedi despised thinking that Daniels preferred the other houses.' Category:Early Life Category:Hogwarts Years Category:Later in Life Category:Physical Descirption Category:Personality Category:Magicial Abilities Category:Relationships